Aspects of the present invention are directed to a method and an apparatus to provide for tool-less backplane retention.
Generally, computers include hard disk drives, card assemblies and/or other similar electronic components that are installed within respective installation outlets within the computer hardware. These hard disk drives and card assemblies are typically formed of internal components, such as electronic devices, and external structures that give the hard disk drives and card assemblies their respective forms and through which the internal components communicate with the computers into which they are installed.
It has been seen that the external structures of the hard disk drives and the card assemblies are usually formed of sub-structures that are not easily manipulated and serviced. In fact, specialized tools and knowledge are almost always necessary for even basic repairs. Unfortunately, it has been seen that servicing of external structures of hard disk drives and card assemblies is frequently required and, as a result, the specialized tools and knowledge for repairs are also frequently required and, very often, not available.